Livre
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Shina ergueu sua mão direita, que segurava a máscara e ficou fitando o objeto frio e inexpressivo que fez parte de sua vida por tanto tempo. Muitos poderiam pensar que aquilo poderia ser algo ruim, mas de um todo não era, porque foi aquela mesma máscara que a transformou no que ela era. Que fez com que virasse a temida e destemida Amazona de Ofiúco.


Ela corria pela praia. Depois de um tempo parou em um ponto qualquer, retirou suas sandálias amarelas, permitindo que seus pés tocassem a areia fofa e quente. Começou a caminhar descalça por algum tempo até chegar numa parte onde havia uma formação rochosa. Escolheu uma das pedras para sentar-se, depositando suas sandálias e sua máscara ao seu lado, fechou os olhos apreciando a brisa leve e refrescante tocando sua face alva, balançando levemente seus cabelos ondulados. Há muito tempo não se permitia fazer isso.

A brisa trazia consigo o delicioso cheiro do mar. O som das ondas batendo contra as rochas fez com que voltasse a abrir os seus lindos olhos esmeraldinos que se fixaram no horizonte observando o sol se pondo. O astro rei parecia se unir às águas cristalinas do mar Egeu e elas se fundiam às cores do entardecer formando um belo cenário que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um quadro pintado pelo mais talentoso dos artistas.

Sorriu minimamente, observou por mais um tempo a paisagem, levantou-se, retirou suas polainas, luvas e ombreiras de seu uniforme de treino depositando-os aos lado de suas sandálias e depois ergueu sua legging até próximo aos joelhos. Pegou sua máscara, caminhou até a margem da praia molhando os pés na água fria, todavia, não se importou porque sentia-se livre, leve como há muito não se sentia. Só queria aproveitar esse momento sem se importar com mais nada.

Shina ergueu sua mão direita, que segurava a máscara e ficou fitando o objeto frio e inexpressivo que fez parte de sua vida por tanto tempo. Muitos poderiam pensar que aquilo poderia ser algo ruim, mas de um todo não era, porque foi aquela mesma máscara que a transformou no que ela era. Que fez com que virasse a temida e destemida Amazona de Ofiúco, que fez com que esquecesse os sentimentos. Mas também, foi essa mesma máscara que fez com que sentisse o maior desgosto e dor que conhecera.

– Como fui tola em achar que te amava, Seiya – murmurou – Como pude confundir minha obsessão em tentar cumprir uma regra com um sentimento tão nobre como o amor. Tsc… falo desse sentimento como se já o tivesse sentido em sua plenitude. Será que um dia conseguirei viver o verdadeiro amor? – suspirou fundo ao sentir as lágrimas começarem a surgir em seus olhos. – Droga! – esbravejou secando com a mão livre as lágrimas, não gostava de sentir-se frágil.

Olhou uma última vez aquele objeto metálico e movida por um impulso jogou sua máscara o mais longe que conseguiu, vendo-a desaparecer nas águas azuis. Agora ela era livre e não precisava mais se esconder atrás de um objeto para que pudesse mostrar quem era e também sua capacidade. Desde aquela tarde que a Deusa Athena havia revogado a Lei das Máscaras, a italiana no primeiro momento pensou em seguir a usando, mas ao ir até ali e ter sentido toda a leveza que estava sentindo, resolveu se desfazer da mesma. Seria melhor assim...

Fitou novamente o horizonte e agora o céu estava quase totalmente tomado pelas cores da noite. Decidiu tomar o rumo de sua casa na vila, tomou o caminho de terra e, durante o percurso, lembrou em como achava que Athena não passava de uma menina mimada. Todavia, naquela tarde, fora surpreendida quando a deidade chamou todos até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, onde comunicou o fim de algumas Leis que já estavam obsoletas, tais como: A Lei das Máscaras e a Lei de Celibato. Na hora recriminou-se internamente por ter feito um mal julgo da Deusa.

x.x.x.x.x

A água morna que saía do chuveiro fazia com que os músculos da Amazona relaxassem e, com isso, a fizesse esquecer de todos os momentos dolorosos das batalhas e do amor não correspondido. Porém, ficou pensando nas palavras de Athena sobre querer que todos pudessem conciliar suas atividades no Santuário com uma vida normal, com certeza não seria uma tarefa difícil, mas era algo novo porque até o momento se dedicavam unicamente para o Santuário e a deidade. "O que fazer?" e "Como fazer?" eram os questionamentos que rondavam os pensamentos da Amazona, mas decidiu não pensar mais nisso, tentaria deixar que a vida a mostrasse o caminho a ser seguido.

Após o banho, preparou uma leve refeição, comeu e foi se deitar. Não se sentia cansada, mas aquele dia havia sido recheado de muitos acontecimentos que fazia sua mente fervilhar e por isso, decidiu tentar dormir.

x.x.x.x.x

A luminosidade do novo dia entrava pelas frestas da janela fazendo com que Shina se remexesse na cama, incomodada. Cobriu o rosto com o lençol para tentar seguir dormindo, mas foi uma tentativa falha já que era acostumada acordar cedo. Resignada levantou-se, fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu sua habitual roupa de treinos, tomou seu desjejum e saiu de casa em direção a mesma praia do dia anterior. Queria correr um pouco, aproveitar novamente o ar livre.

Já fazia cerca de duas horas que a prateada se exercitava na orla da praia. Agora se preparava para entrar na água e se refrescar um pouco, antes de voltar para sua casa. A tarde teria uma reunião com a Deusa Athena.

A esverdeada nadou um pouco até uma certa parte e depois começou a boiar, de olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo flutuar na água trazendo novamente aquela sensação de leveza, paz e liberdade. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou assim. Quando abriu os olhos foi que percebeu a presença de outra pessoa que a olhava, sério.

– Cavaleiro, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com um tom de voz mais agressiva que gostaria.

– O mesmo que você Amazona. Vim até aqui nadar e a encontrei, iria chamá-la, mas você parecia tão concentrada que não quis interromper. – respondeu também mais sério do que gostaria.

– Me desculpa por ter sido tão rude, é que me assustei.

– Assustei!? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bifurcadas – Não me parece que você é uma dessas pessoas que se assustam com tão pouco.

– E não sou mesmo – revirou os olhos – É que como você mesmo falou, estava distraída e não notei a tua chegada. – deu as costas para o dourado para que pudesse voltar à praia. Todavia, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Camus segurou o seu braço.

– Não precisa se retirar. Podemos ficar os dois aqui.

Shina se sentiu incomodada com o toque do francês, por isso, puxou o braço bruscamente. – Até gostaria de ficar mais um pouco nessa água, mas realmente preciso ir, passar bem Cavaleiro – deu às costas, saindo da água.

Camus ficou observando a esverdeada sumir no horizonte. Não demonstrou para ela, mas não conseguiu deixar de reparar que Shina tinha um rosto belíssimo, algo bem diferente do que ele supunha, devido a personalidade forte da mesma, era inimaginável que tivesse um rosto tão angelical. O que poucos sabiam era que o aquariano nutria uma paixão secreta pela ariana, mas devido a vida que levava e suas idas para a Sibéria, nunca se confessou e quando pensou em fazer, descobriu que ela nutria sentimentos por Seiya.

O francês ficou um tempo aproveitando a água, devido passar muito tempo na Sibéria não conseguia se acostumar com o intenso calor que fazia na Grécia. Quando se deu por satisfeito, retornou ao Décimo Primeiro Templo Zodiacal.

x.x.x.x.x

Às quatorze horas Shina chegava em frente a grande porta de madeira maciça do Décimo Terceiro Templo, pediu para que um dos guardas anunciasse sua presença à Deusa que já esperava por ela. O soldado entrou pela porta voltando alguns minutos depois abrindo passagem para a Amazona. Assim que ela parou em frente aos dois tronos, ajoelhou-se em respeito a deidade e a Shion, o Grande Mestre que pediu para que ela se erguesse com um movimento de mão.

– Shina, pedimos para que você viesse porque gostaríamos que treinasse novos pupilos juntamente com outras pessoas que selecionamos. – Shion disse – Só estamos esperando que eles cheguem para que possamos começar a reunião.

A Amazona apenas assentiu com a cabeça e logo o soldado entrou anunciando a chegada dos demais.

x.x.x.x.x

Shion, Athena, Shina, Marin, Camus e Dohko estavam sentados à mesa de mármore da grande biblioteca que havia no Décimo Terceiro Templo.

– Cavaleiros e Amazonas – Saori colocou as mãos cruzadas por cima da mesa e começou a falar enquanto olhava atentamente para cada um dos presentes – Chamei-os porque apesar de estarmos em paz, não podemos nunca descuidar da proteção do Santuário. Após muito conversar com Shion, decidimos treinar novos aprendizes e achamos que vocês são os melhores por já terem feito isso. Tudo bem para vocês!? – viu todos assentirem que sim – No início não serão muitos, então eu gostaria que trabalhassem em duplas, onde um auxilia nas técnicas de luta corporal e outro com o cosmo.

Shina já iria se manifestar solicitando que fizesse parceria com Marin, já que de todos era a que mais tinha intimidade. Mas antes que conseguisse, o Grande Mestre tomou a palavra decidindo que Shina faria dupla com Camus. O francês, mesmo sem esboçar, ficou satisfeito pela escolha do Patriarca. Depois de acertar todos os detalhes, Athena deu por encerrada a reunião.

x.x.x.x.x

Camus e Shina pararam no Templo de Aquário a pedido do francês que gostaria de já acertar alguns detalhes. Eles se encaminharam até a área privativa, onde durante o percurso a italiana manteve-se quieta. Quando adentraram a parte habitável, não conseguiu evitar de percorrer o local com os olhos. A sala não era muito grande, mas o sofá em um tom de cinza chumbo, as paredes claras, a estante e a mesinha de centro de madeira tornavam o ambiente aconchegante. O aquariano com um movimento pediu para que ela sentasse no sofá sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Shina, sei que não tivemos muito contato, mas agora que iremos trabalhar juntos, gostaria que tivéssemos mais comunicação para que possamos tomar a melhor decisão sobre nossos novos aprendizes – Camus falou, sério, enquanto olhava o rosto da Amazona. – Não quero que me veja como um superior por eu ser um dourado.

A prateada ouviu atentamente, também séria. De certa forma, se surpreendeu com a última frase de Camus porque sempre achou que o aquariano fosse arrogante, mas agora percebeu que, talvez, tivesse feito um pré-julgamento errôneo. Talvez o jeito fechado do Cavaleiro de Aquário tivesse contribuído para isso. Enquanto permanecia em seus devaneios, nem percebeu que o dourado continuava falando e agora a olhava esperando que falasse algo.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

– Ah sim, desculpe, me distraí por um instante. Mas acho que você está certo em querer que tomemos decisões em conjunto. Acho justo. Só temos que ver quem irá cuidar da parte física e do cosmo.

– Acho que você poderia ficar com a parte física e eu com o cosmo. – Camus sugeriu e viu a Amazona concordar em seguida.

Ambos conversaram mais um pouco para decidir todos os detalhes e assim que encerraram a pequena reunião, Shina despediu-se voltando para a sua casa.

O restante daquele dia transcorreu normalmente, a esverdeada aproveitou para organizar seu guarda-roupas. Estava entretida nessa tarefa quando ouviu batidas na porta e logo em seguida a voz de Marin anunciando que estava entrando.

– Estou no quarto. – gritou para que a amiga tomasse o rumo do cômodo.

– Que bom que a encontrei – disse a ruiva animada – Vim te convidar para um passeio.

– Um passeio onde? – perguntou, curiosa.

– Ah não sei, podemos dar uma volta no shopping em Atenas e depois podemos ir em outro lugar, o que acha?

Shina ponderou por alguns minutos sobre a proposta da outra e achou que não era uma má ideia, concordando por fim.

x.x.x.x.x

As duas Amazonas caminhavam pelo shopping animadas, olhavam as vitrines, pareciam duas crianças. Marin estava feliz em ver a amiga se divertindo e em como os olhos esmeraldinos dela brilhavam sempre que descobria algo novo, provavelmente os seus estariam brilhando também. Elas nunca tiveram a oportunidade de fazer um passeio como esse, e agora que as coisas haviam mudado no Santuário, podiam sair para se divertir, fazer coisas de meninas. Compraram algumas roupas, sapatos e aproveitaram para cortar e arrumar os cabelos e como já era tarde, aproveitaram para comer lá mesmo.

Enquanto voltavam para o Santuário as duas conversavam, riam. Shina naquele momento também lamentou por ter tido tanto preconceito com a japonesa. Agora sabia que Marin era uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma amiga para todas as horas.

– Obrigada Marin – começou a falar, após alguns minutos em que permaneceram em silêncio, atraindo a atenção da ruiva que a olhou confusa – Por ter me convidado para vir aqui, me diverti muito – disse com um sorriso estampado em sua face.

– Shina, não precisa me agradecer. – parou de caminhar e abraçou a esverdeada – Agora podemos aproveitar nosso tempo livre fazendo coisas que antes não podíamos.

– Acho que você tem razão – respondeu retribuindo o abraço – Mas isso tudo que estamos vivendo é tão surreal – Falou após afastar do abraço e seguir caminhando.

As duas não demoraram para chegar até o Santuário, se dirigindo cada uma para sua casa.

x.x.x.x.x

O início da semana seguinte começou normalmente, exceto pela ansiedade dos mestres em conhecer seus novos aprendizes. Não que isso fosse novidade para eles, mas muita coisa havia mudado no Santuário, inclusive no treinamento dos novos guerreiros. Shina estava ao lado de Camus quando avistou Saori se aproximando com quatro crianças, dois meninos e duas meninas. Sua expectativa aumentou porque não gostaria de cometer os mesmos erros que cometeu no treinamento de Cassius. A Deusa deixou uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e curtos e um menino com cabelos ruivos com Marin e Dohko. Após isso, se aproximou com uma menina de cabelos pelos ombros e loiros e um garotinho com cabelos castanhos. Os quatro pareciam ter por volta dos oito anos, mas apesar da pouca idade e da responsabilidade que carregariam, pareciam bem à vontade na presença deles.

A Amazona ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura dos pequenos, analisou as feições de ambos, todavia, seu olhar se prendeu mais na garotinha e foi inevitável que sua mente voltasse ao tempo em que ela havia chegado, ainda pequena, ao Santuário. Mas ao invés de ficar triste com suas recordações, de certa forma, ficou aliviada porque agora sabia que aquela garotinha tão linda, diante de si, ficaria livre de ter que esconder seu rosto.

Camus acompanhou o gesto de Shina e também não pôde evitar que sua mente vagasse até o momento que Hyoga e Isaak ficaram aos seus cuidados. Mas intimamente ele também sabia que agora muita coisa havia mudado e aquelas duas crianças seriam ótimos guerreiros.

– Crianças – a voz doce de Saori falando com os pequenos fez com que Shina e Camus voltassem de seus devaneios – Estes serão os mestres de vocês. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem é só pedir à eles.

Os pequenos analisaram os dois mestres com olhos curiosos, depois olharam para Saori assentindo um sim em seguida.

– Shina e Camus, agora preciso ir. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisem para o treinamento do Héctor e da Bianca, é só solicitar.

– Sim, minha Deusa – responderam em uníssono.

Assim que Saori se retirou, Camus foi quem tomou a dianteira. Colocou os dois novos pupilos sentados em um dos degraus da arquibancada e começou a explicar o que era e qual a função dos guerreiros de Athena. Após isso, passou a explicar sobre o cosmo, todavia, ele percebeu que era muita informação para Héctor e Bianca, por isso tentou mostrar de um jeito mais prático. Pegou uma pedra e fez com que ela explodisse, para admiração dos pupilos, que olhavam a tudo com atenção. Os dois então tentaram repetir o mestre, cada um pegou uma pedra, mas não obtiveram sucesso em quebrá-la.

– Como isso é difícil – Bianca falou, com sua voz infantil, vendo Hector concordar.

Shina então se aproximou, ajoelhando-se no chão em frente à eles. – Despertar o cosmo parece uma tarefa difícil, mas não tanto assim. A gente só precisa encontrá-lo dentro de nós e cada um tem seu tempo.

Os pequenos iriam tentar novamente, mas dessa vez Camus interrompeu dando o treino por encerrado.

A Amazona nem havia se dado conta de como o tempo havia passado. Despediu-se do dourado e, segurando as mãos de seus novos pupilos, rumou para casa, pois no caminho aproveitaria para deixá-los no alojamento.

x.x.x.x.x

Os meses passaram. Héctor e Bianca já estavam com o cosmo desenvolvido e cada dia aprendendo novas técnicas de lutas. Eles apesar de serem pequenos, eram bem fortes e espertos. Já Shina e Camus estavam cada vez mais próximos, sempre tomavam as decisões em conjunto sobre os próximos passos do treinamento dos pupilos.

O francês estava gostando dessa proximidade. Por vezes pensou em confessar seus sentimentos, mas sempre ao colocar a razão e a emoção na balança, a primeira opção sempre pesava mais e assim ele seguia mantendo em segredo seu amor pela italiana. Já Shina ficava cada dia mais admirada ao perceber que Camus não era tudo aquilo que sempre achou que ele fosse e quase sempre se recriminava por ter vivido tantos anos com uma venda nos olhos. Mas estava disposta a mudar.

Naquela mesma noite, após o treinamento, Shina estava em sua casa, tomava um banho relaxante e se pegou pensando em Camus. Em como o seu corpo era belo e proporcional, com músculos definidos, mas sem ser exagerados, os longos cabelos azul petróleo juntamente com as sobrancelhas bifurcadas davam um charme a mais para ele, a voz grossa e rouca, que por vezes, parecia soar sensual aos seus ouvidos, o Cavaleiro de Aquário, com certeza, era um belo homem. Assim que se deu conta sobre seus pensamento, balançou levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar as imagens daquele belo exemplar francês de sua mente. Desligou o chuveiro e começou a enxugar seus cabelos e corpo em seguida. Assim que terminou, vestiu seu roupão felpudo e se dirigiu até seu quarto.

Deitada sobre a cama, novamente as imagens de Camus lhe vieram à mente. Não queria pensar nele, mas parecia que quanto mais se esforçava, mas força elas ganhavam.

– Céus! O que está acontecendo comigo!? – murmurou balançando as mãos no rosto, num gesto nervoso – Não posso me apaixonar por ele, não quero sofrer novamente. – levantou-se tentando achar algo para fazer para se ocupar, todavia seus esforços foram em vão.

– Caspita!!! Não acredito nisso. – ralhou consigo mesmo, desistindo do que estava fazendo e indo para seu quarto para tentar dormir, o que conseguiu com muito custo.

No outro dia antes do dia amanhecer ela já estava acordada e vendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, resolveu levantar. Após tomar seu desjejum, resolveu ir até a praia, precisava refletir um pouco e quem sabe a calmaria do lugar a ajudasse. Tomou o rumo do lugar desejado, mas ao chegar no local, percebeu que não havia sido uma boa ideia, pois deparou-se justamente com aquele que não queria ver...Camus.

Estancou os passos no mesmo instante e achando que não havia sido vista ou percebida iria voltar, mas mais uma vez enganou-se. O francês virou-se para ela.

– Shina, por que iria embora sem falar comigo? – perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

A Amazona ficou sem saber o que dizer, o que poderia responder? "É porque vim até a praia para tentar parar de pensar em você", "Se eu responder isso ele vai me achar uma doida", eram os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente, todavia piscou várias vezes seus olhos esmeraldinos, voltando a fitar o rosto do aquariano que a olhava expectante.

– É que você parecia tão perdido enquanto admirava a praia que não quis atrapalhá-lo – resolveu falar a primeira desculpa que lhe veio na mente torcendo para que Camus acreditasse.

– Você nunca me atrapalha, Shina – deu alguns passos encurtando a distância que os separava – Você tem que parar com isso de achar que incomoda as pessoas – Com seus olhos azuis-escuros viu os verdes dela se arregalarem levemente por causa de suas palavras – Você é uma mulher incrível.

Poderia ser impressão sua, mas ao terminar a última frase viu os olhos de Shina adquirirem um brilho diferente. Por uma fração de segundos, o dourado quase falou tudo o que a Amazona representava para si, mas como sempre, seu lado racional logo tratou de se manifestar. Camus era mais do que conhecedor do gênio forte que a prateada possuía e por isso, ele não sabia dizer se a dificuldade em se declarar era por causa disso ou porque tinha medo de destruir a relação que haviam construído nos últimos meses. Para não dar mais vazão à sua briga interna, resolveu ir embora, despediu-se da italiana e quando ia dar o primeiro passo sentiu seu braço ser segurado pela mão feminina.

Ele ficou surpreso por tal atitude, mas ficou ainda mais, ao ver o rosto de Shina se aproximar do seu e antes que conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação, os lábios macios dela tocaram os seus. Camus por um momento pensou que era sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, mas ao sentir a língua dela começar a pedir passagem, enlaçou a cintura delgada com uma das mãos e com a outra embrenhou nos cabelos esverdeados, aprofundando o beijo, mas sem deixar que ele se tornasse possessivo.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário demonstrava nesse ato, o quanto Shina era a mulher que era dona de seu coração. Quando se afastaram para recobrar o fôlego viu ela lhe lançar um olhar que demonstravam um misto de sentimentos. Os lábios femininos se entreabriram e ele presumiu que ela se desculparia, por isso, a impediu com mais um beijo.

Com esse novo beijo, Shina, que até então não havia entendido porque havia o beijado, agora tinha certeza que não havia porque temer esse sentimento que começava a nascer em seu coração, porque ele era recíproco e não era preciso palavras para entender isso. Agora ela entendia o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor e principalmente o que era ser livre...

x.x.x.x.x

Para quem ainda não leu as fanfics da Dani, principalmente a de Camus e Shina, segue o link:

https//historia/o-frio-que-queima-6050401

Algumas explicações sobre a one:

Talvez vocês tenham estranhado um pouco a personalidade dos personagens, mas a intenção era fazer a Shina um tanto mais "leve", já sobre o Camus eu nunca o vi, como um poço de frieza e arrogância, que geralmente ele é retratado, a própria obra mostra isso (manga e anime).

No mais, espero que a one tenha sido do agrado de vocês, principalmente tu, flor!

Até a próxima!


End file.
